Dreams
by you.just.got.STORMed
Summary: Dreams can make for some very awkward conversations.. Oneshot set in Squire/Lady Knight. K/D hinted at. "Flashes started to come back to him slowly, until the entire dream was filled in... Mithros, what had he DRANK last night!"


**A oneshot set in Squire/Lady Knight. Dom has a dream. Humour/Romance.**

**SUMMARY: Dreams can be VERY awkward... especially if others somehow overhear... and if you have to face the 'person of your dreams' the next day.**

**Dreams**

_He's sitting up on a golden throne, there's rows and rows of people bowing to him and something heavy's sitting on his head. He reaches up to touch it gently, tracing the metal contours, and realises that it is, in fact, a crown._

_"Long live King Domitan!" cries someone bowing in the front row. The other rows echo this sentiment and incredible elation and pride fills Dom._

_His people love him._

_His heart speeds up when a gorgeous, hazel eyed woman dressed in a low-cut, tight dress walks up to him. _

_She flashes her white teeth in an incredible smile. "King Domitan. I like how that sounds."_

_He grabs her waist and pulls her into his lap, she squeals a little. "How about Queen Keladry? Does that sound good?"_

_She giggles a bit, twisting her head to face his. "Maybe," she whispers, and then her lips are on his..._

_The crowd vanishes and then they're in a lavishly furnished bedroom- she's lying on his bed in nothing but her underclothes and he's sitting next to her. Her hands are twisted tightly into his hair and he has to ask a question that's burning in his mind. _

_"Kel?" he whispers; her hazel eyes shift from the ceiling to his face. "Will you marry me?"_

_To his complete surprise, there's no argument, no confirmation of the question, no nothing._

_"Yes," she smiles at him, and he knows that he's right, he wants to see that smile every day for the rest of his life._

_The scenery changes again, he's standing nervously at the end of an aisle, the room's filled with hundreds of people. _

_"What if she doesn't come?" he mutters to his cousin, who's standing next to him._

_Neal's green eyes flick over to Dom's petrified face and Neal smirks slightly. "She will."_

_Then, the doors at the other end of the aisle are opening, and she's there, dressed in a beautiful, shimmering white gown._

_Her eyes meet his and she smiles softly._

_The rest of the ceremony is all a blur to him, but he comes back to attention at the vows._

_The priest recites a long vow and he knows that he agrees with all of it. "I do," he responds._

_She says the same when it's her turn, and then, the priest's face crinkles disapporovingly as he recites the last bit of the ceremony. "You may now kiss the bride."_

_A grin fills his face; this is the best day of his life. He bends down, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist, and kisses her warmly._

_Dimly, in the background, he hears the priest saying "You are now husband and wife, forever together in this life."_

_His heart is full, he feels..._

Dom jerked awake, sweating slightly, his pillow clutched tightly to his bare chest.

"Time to wake up, sarge," cackled Wolset, his face illumininated creepily by a candle. "Having some interesting dreams, are we? And sleep talking too!"

Dom stared at his corporal with heavy trepidation, trying his very best to remember his dream. Flashes started to come back to him slowly, until the entire dream was filled in.

"Dreams?" Dom asked, containing the building horror that he was feeling. Mithros, what had he _drank_ last night?! Dreaming about _Kel_... and _marriage_... and Kel basically _naked_... and _kissing_ Kel... And had he dreamed that he was _King_, too?!

The other side of Dom's bed was flanked by Lerant, who now stepped forward, his grin taking up his entire face.

"Oh, don't try and pretend, sarge, we 'eard ya. What was it again, Wolset?"

Wolset cleared his throat loudly, and Dom felt his face flushing in preparation of what was to come.

"Long live King Dom!" mimicked Wolset, his voice oddly high-pitched. "Kel... I love you... Marry... me... I do!"

Dom's face honestly felt like it was on fire, it was so red. Wolset shoved the candle into his face and guffawed loudly at what he saw.

"Lookie, Lerant, he's gone red!"

Lerant, too, peered at Dom's face and burst into, what sounded to Dom, like giggling.

"S-oo," Wolset said, dragging out the word. "Sooo... You got a _thing_ for Lady Kel, then, sarge?"

"N-no," Dom stammered, hoping that he sounded convincing. "Not at all. Of course not. I mean-"

Wolset sat down heavily on one of Dom's feet, his sniggers loud. "Of COURSE not. You was only _dreaming_ about her. Of course not."

Dom thought quickly. "I was dreaming that she rescued a woman from a fire and then the woman was really gorgeous and I liked her and so we got married..." his voice trailed off and he knew from the two men's expressions that they most certainly did not believe him.

"So," Wolset began again. "How long have you had this, er, _thing_ for her then?"

Dom bashed his head against the edge of his bed with frustration. "I DO NOT HAVE A THING FOR HER!!!"

A clearing of a throat outside the tent made all three men jerk around in alarm.

Kel, her eyebrows raised, stood in the doorway of the tent. "Uh, m'lord sent me to ask you three to keep it down a bit..."

From the confused look on her face, Dom was fairly sure that she hadn't heard _who_ exactly he had been dreaming about.

"Of course," he said hurriedly, shooting Wolset and Lerant a frosty glare. "Sorry, Kel."

The word burnt in his mouth as he remembered the last time that he had 'said' that name. _"Kel? Marry me..."_

His cheeks fired red at the thought.

Did dreams have meanings?

Wolset and Lerant exchanged large grins at his blush, both waving a goodbye at Kel, who was still standing uncertainly in the doorway.

"Right," she nodded. "Um... See you guys in the morning then. Sleep well."

The other two men echoed her words as Dom floundered for something to say.

When the words "good night" had finally formed on his lips, she was already gone.

Wolset snatched Dom's pillow and muffled his laughter in it. Lerant settled for covering his mouth with his hand.

Dom wasn't finding anything funny.

"Well," said Wolset, after he had finally gotten himself under control. "I'll be seeing you in the morning, then, sarge."

He tipped Dom a heavy wink as he strolled out the tent opening, Lerant following.

"Sweet dreams, sarge," added Lerant, a wicked glint in his eyes.

Dom groaned softly after they had left, horrified at his previous dreams and wondering what on _earth_ they meant, exactly, and too afraid to go back to sleep.

Mithros, dreams could make for awkward times...

**_ AN: Just a random little oneshot that popped into my head. I hope you liked!_**


End file.
